1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a medical appliance used in oriental medicine, particularly an appliance for stimulating specified parts of the human body mainly in the form of thermal stimulus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In oriental medical science, medical treatment is carried out by the use of medical herbs and massage in the same way as Western medical science. However, according to a special theory of oriental medicine there are other special channels in which special humors flow in the human body and the junctions or diverging points of these channels have special characteristics. It is confirmed that these junctions show special body temperatures and unique electric resistance.
It is also confirmed that it is very effective to regulate the flows of blood and humors in medical treatment by stimulating the unique points by a needle top (Acupuncture), by finger-pressure, or by thermal applications (Moxibution). (See ENCYCLOPEDIA AMERICANA "MEDICINE, 4. CHINESE,HINDU,SEMITIC, AND AMERINDIAN MEDICINE")
Among these methods, the thermal stimulation is practiced by placing suitable quantity of moxa consisting of fibre of mugwort on the skin, igniting the moxa to heat the human body locally and then removing the moxa after suitable time duration. This method of thermal stimulation is objectionable because it is difficult to determine the proper quantity of moxa. In such procedure it is also difficult to determine the proper time for removal of the moxa; and too great a time of application may result in a burn which may leave a lasting scar. Furthermore, the moxibution could not be practiced on inner surfaces of cavities of the human body such as the nasal cavity, mouth or auricular cavity in spite of the fact that various nerves are concentrated there.